The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for writing characters or plotting graphs on a recording medium with ball-point pens or similar writing instruments, by means of relative movements of a carriage carrying the writing instruments relative to the recording medium supported on a suitable support, and by controlling the movements of the writing instruments toward and away from the recording medium for contact and release of the instruments relative to the surface of the recording medium.
A recording apparatus is known, wherein the recording on a sheet of paper is achieved by relative movements of the recording sheet and a writing instrument as indicated above. Such a known recording apparatus is designed for plotting graphs or writing other graphical representations, but not capable of writing characters such as letters, numerals and symbols which are entered through a keyboard by operating the appropriate character keys.
Further, it is known to change the size of graphs to be plotted on such a recording apparatus. However, the change requires a special program to be prepared and stored in a memory of the apparatus.